Something More
by SkittleBoxx
Summary: On the most romantic day of the year, two young adults spend the day with each other. While Lillie is close to reaching her goals as a Pokemon Trainer, can Ash reach his and tell Lillie the most important thing he's ever had to say? AureliaShipping (Ash x Lillie), one-shot.


Something More

Written by SkittleBoxx

* * *

This was originally written for Lake Valor's short story contest. We had to write something that involved shipping for Valentine's Day, so of course I went with AureliaShipping ('cause let's face it, us AureliaShippers need more love with being a "new" ship).

This takes place eleven-twelve years after the anime. Ash and Lillie are both twenty-one years old.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day, and love was in the air. In every region, hundreds upon thousands of couples were sending the day together, enjoying the close feelings between them and celebrating the bond that gave them their vital support and friendship.

In the Hoenn region's Sootopolis City, that held true for a man and woman walking along the docks, arm in arm. The sunset bathed everything in a gentle orange and warmed their backs, a pleasant feeling compared to the heat the tropical region was famous for during the daytime. While the young man knew where he was going through memory, it was the young woman's first time in the tourist's paradise.

Ash had been here before, when he was just a young ten year old. He had walked along the same route to navigate towards the Sootopolis City Gym, where he had won his eighth Gym Badge to finally enter the Ever Grande Conference. Being here again gave him a nostalgic feeling, and those feelings were followed by making new ones with the girlfriend that had her arm linked with his.

Lillie had never expected to become a Pokemon Trainer at Alola's Pokemon Trainer School. After their graduation, Ash had suggested that she put that new title to use by taking on some Gyms in other regions, much like he did before he took a small hiatus to strengthen his knowledge for a better shot of becoming a Pokemon Master. After he had recounted the tales of travelling, making new friends, and partaking in high stakes and fun Conference battles, Lillie decided to make her decision: she would do just so.

First, they took on Sinnoh. It wasn't the result either kid at the time was looking for, with Lillie entering the Lily of the Valley Conference and getting bested just at the preliminary rounds. But that upsetting defeat didn't stop the aspiring new Trainer. Next came Unova, where Lillie entered the Vertress Conference. She did a little better, passing the preliminary round but losing right after.

And then came Kalos.

Although Lillie lost the Lumiose Conference after coming up victorious in two battles, it was what happened before the Conference that really made Kalos special.

That was when Lillie confessed that she had been hiding some feelings for her then teenaged companion.

And that was when Ash did the same.

The next region after Kalos and the first region they took on together as boyfriend and girlfriend was Kanto. Like the pattern that was emerging, Lillie placed in the quarterfinals. And just a region away, Johto's quest went even better, Lillie getting past the quarterfinals and into the finals. Despite her loss in the finals, it was just another reminder how far she had come in a little over ten years.

Hoenn was the region they were travelling at the moment. Now both of them twenty-one, they had learned a lot about the art of being a Pokemon Trainer and what it was like to have a best friend that was even more for a little over five years. Lillie and Ash had arrived in Sootopolis City in order for Lillie to earn her final Gym Badge before entering the Ever Grande Conference.

However, something within Ash wanted more. And today, he would make that happen.

"So, do you know where we're going, Ash?" Lillie asked.

Ash turned to face Lillie. Through the years, her face remained beautiful but had gradually gained a slight tan due to all the time in the sun. Her blonde hair was longer than before, the tips brushing against the back of her legs. The young man nodded to the face he loved. "Yep. Although it's been around eleven or so years, I remember this place." He gave Lillie a quick peck on the cheek. "And I'll remember being here with you, too."

Lillie laughed and brushed some blonde hair behind her ear. "Ash, you're so sweet!" She fiddled with the Pokeballs clipped to her belt. "Me, Shiron, and everyone else are ready to get that last Gym Badge and hopefully win our first League Conference. You'll be watching me, right?"

"Of course." Ash gave a gentle smile, but the grin vanished as he reached into his back pocket and felt what he had slipped into it for the night. He had promised himself that today would be the day, and it was only fitting because of Valentine's Day.

"Ash? You look worried." She cuddled close to her boyfriend. "You don't need to worry. I'll win that Gym Badge."

Ash bit his lower lip. "It's... it's something different. You don't need to worry about me, either."

Without any more said between them, they continued to the Gym. The view from higher up in the crater was glorious, and they stopped from time to time to admire the view. Ash remembered the best place to catch a view, so he decided to detour his girlfriend there. The Gym could wait.

After a bit of walking, Ash stopped and directed Lillie to look out. In front of them was the open side of the crater that gloriously displayed the sunset over the shining ocean. It was truly a storybook scene in the real world.

Ash grabbed onto Lillie's hand and looked into her shining green eyes. "Lillie, did I ever wish you a happy Valentine's Day?"

Lillie leaned forward a bit and gave an innocent grin. "Well, you just did. And happy Valentine's Day to you, too."

"So... what do you want to do tonight?"

The young woman looked off and mumbled a few things. "Um... we could go to a restaurant, visit the Cave of Origin, feed all the Feebas and Magikarp in the water... those are a few things I've researched, so we could do that-"

"Or... something else." Ash held her hand tighter. "Lillie, ever since I arrived at the Trainer's School in Alola eleven years ago... when I saw you, I didn't know how great of friends we would become. And when we decided to travel the regions together, seeing you so happy, catching Pokemon and earning Gym Badges... it made me so happy. In Kalos, when we finally told each other our feelings, that was perhaps the best day of my entire life, knowing that we shared a bond that went past friendship made me so happy, and I know it made you happy, too. But I've been thinking... it's been five or so years since that day where I was the happiest I've ever been. So... on this day... why not recreate it?"

Lillie watched as Ash got down on one knee and dug into his pocket. He pulled out a small white box and popped it open, a small piece of jewelry inside. It was sliver and had a small yet beautiful emerald set inside. She let go of one of her boyfriend's hands to cover her own as she gasped. "Ash?!"

"Lillie... I've loved the journeys we've gone on together, and I love you. So... why not adventure together for the rest of our lives, happy and with each other?"

He stopped to take a breath and look back into his girlfriend's green eyes with his slightly teary brown ones.

"Will you... marry me, Lillie?"

Lillie, who was still stunned with silence, tried to say something. The tears in her eyes and her wavering smile said everything for her, though.

"Yes..." she managed while sobbing with joy, "I... yes!" In a second, she bent down and hugged Ash. "I will!"

Ash used a shaking hand to pry the ring out of the box and onto Lillie's left ring finger. He then stood up and helped his new fiancee up with the hand that now boasted the shimmering ring.

With both back on two feet, they continued to look out at the scenery in front of them. Time to time, Lillie would hold her left hand out and smile at the new piece of jewelry that meant so much to her. She lay her head on her fiance's shoulder and hugged him gently, to which he returned.

Lillie Ketchum... it had a nice ring to it, she told herself.

And it was the best name she could ask for on this day.


End file.
